soldier 1026752
by Music Chaser
Summary: When the Russians are looking for "soldier #1026752", they come to Elmore. Gumball, Darwin, and 3 of my O.Cs team up to fight them off. But one question remains, who is soldier #1026752? Rated T for blood, cursing, and extreme violence. Also, first fic, please don't flame. Yes I lnow it sucks on the first 2-to-3 chapters, chapters 4 'till the rest is better.
1. Wanna see a movie?

Somewhere in Russia…

Soldier 1: Commander Steinov, we have hacked into the American database.

Steinov: Have you found soldier #1026752?

Soldier 1: Not yet, but we will sir.

Steinov: Good, good comrade, now run…

Steinov is cut off.

Soldier 2: Commander, we have found soldier #1026752.

Steinov: Where is he located!

Soldier 2: Elmore, Ohio, U.S.A.

[Author's Note: Since Elmore does not have a specific state, I selected Ohio because of its suburban landscape that looks kind of like Elmore's neighborhoods. ]

Steinov: Good, send in squads 108 through 134 as a small to take out soldier #1026752.

Soldier 1: Yes Commander, but who will lead?

Steinov: Send Nikolai, my old friend and roommate.

Soldier 1: Yes sir, as you wish.

* * *

><p>Back in Elmore, U.S.A…<p>

Gumball: Darwin, I think someone is at the door.

Darwin: And?

Gumball: Can you go get it?

Darwin: Sure.

Darwin opens to find two foxes and a rabbit outside.

Darwin: Hey Eli, Mark, Devin, what brings you here?

Eli: Nothin', just wandered if you wanted to go see…

Eli takes out five tickets with a picture of an AK-47 on each.

Still Eli: …"Automatic Death"?

Gumball: H-h-how did y-you get f-five tickets to an R-rated movie like "Automatic Death"?

Mark: I have a cousin who works at the theatre.

Devin: You mean _we_ have a cousin who works at the theatre.

Mark: Whatever that's beyond the point.

Devin: Well, how do you think we saw "Zombie City"?

Darwin: You saw that to?

Eli: Sure did, for free to.

Gumball: We'd love to go see the movie, but we can't.

Devin: Why?

Darwin: We're grounded for almost killing Anias,

Mark: Where's your mom?

is in the kitchen.

Eli: I'll try to convince her, besides, I am quite the charmer.

Gumball: Sure, alright.

Eli: Shut up, who hooked you up with Penny?

Gumball: Alright, alright, good luck with that. *snicker*

Eli goes to the kitchen and sees Nicole.

Eli: Hi

Nicole: Hi Eli.

Eli: I heard that Gumball and Darwin were grounded for almost killing Anias.

Nicole: Yes

Eli: Well that's impossible.

Nicole: What do you mean?

Eli: They were with me, Mark, and Devin.

Nicole: Explain, rabbit.

After a conversation that lasted about 7 more minutes, Eli cam out of the kitchen.

Eli: You gotta be back by 11:30 p.m.

Gumball and Darwin: Sweet!

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

The 5 boys were walking on the street to the movie theatre.

Gumball: How'd you convince my mom?

Eli: Like I said, I'm a…what the fuck?

Eli points to the sky to show that there were 8 planes flying in a "V" formation like a flock of ducks.

Up in one of the planes…

Nikolai: For Mother Russia! Now!

Action music starts playing in the background and soldiers start jumping out of the planes and start shooting their silenced pistols and AK-47s.

Back on the ground…

Gumball: Oh shit, run!

Devin: No, you think!

The boys start running when they get stopped by the police.

Donut police officer: What's going on here?

Mark: INVASION!

**Well, that's the first chapter. This is also my first story. I hoped you liked it and I will try to update soon. I will start to take requests after chapter 2. Thank you and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	2. It's War Out Here!

**Hi, it's I Like Writing17 and welcome back to soldier 1026752. I would've uploaded the second chapter yesterday but I got Call of Duty: Black Ops. I mean, who wouldn't give up uploading a chapter instead of playing Black Ops, I mean, really. But either way here's the second chapter, It's War Out Here!**

Chapter 2: It's War Out Here!

All boys: AHHHGH!

Gumball: Oh my god! Who are they!

Eli: How the fuck do you expect us to know!

Gumball: Sorry for asking!

Darwin: WAIT!

All: What?

Darwin: Someone has to go and get zhe family.

Gumball: Zhe family?

Darwin: Yeah, the family.

Gumball: O…kay.

Eli: I'll do it!

All: What?

Eli: I'll go save your family.

Darwin: Are you fucking mad! You can get yourself killed!

Eli: If that's what it takes.

Devin: Eli, just in case you come back dead, I just want to say that UGH!

Eli: Devin!

Devin: AHH! I'm hit!

Gumball: Devin, hang in there I got you. Eli, go get the family.

Eli: Got it.

Eli starts runnin' and gunnin' with the AK-47 he got of a dead Russian soldier.

(Sorry, I forgot to mention that after Mark yelled invasion, the police and the Russians got into a firefight.)

Gumball: Darwin!…Darwin?

Gumball sees Darwin sitting down.

Gumball: He's taking it real hard.

Darwin in self-talk: Zhe plan is going just as expected. I vill finaly accomplish vhat I have desired since I vas five.

**Now my readers, we will enter each of the boys' point of views.**

Gumball's POV: I con only see death, nothing more. Every five seconds, someone from both sides dies. Only God knows why I'm not dead. Blood, bodies, fire, I can't believe what I'm seeing here, it's pure destruction. I am trying to help Devin stay alive, nothing else. But there is one more thing I'm doing is trying to stay alive myself.

**Now Darwin;**

Darwin's POV: I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. These idiots have been pawns to my master plan, just like that deer that I convinced that I was an "ally".

The secret that I am German must stay hidden until the time is right and phase 3 is complete. This is day one; two days left for phase 3.

**Now Devin;**

I don't know why I'm alive. It's all blurry. How long I can stay alive, I don't know at all, probably 48 hours. It appears that I was shot by a Dragonauv in the hip. Thank God I didn't get shot in the heart. But either way, it get's darker, and blurrier.

**Now Mark;**

Mark's POV: Nothin' better than an AK-47 and frag grenades; the perfect combination.

I've been told many times that violence never solves nothing, but in this case there is no other choice. Out here its kill or be killed, and I'm sticking to that right now.

**Last but not least, Eli;**

Eli's POV: I've been running for about five minutes shooting down the terrorists as I pass. I can't believe that it's only been 20 minutes and already the Elmore S.W.A.T. team is shooting out. But I promised I would save the Watterson family, and right now I'm fulfilling that promise

**That's the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. I would just like to thank all the positive reviews. I can't I got a the first review saying the story was great so far from Fudgeball. Please review. Until the next chapter, this is I Like Writing17 signing off.**


	3. Rebellion Begins

** Hey guys it's me, sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, had CST testing. It was so boring that in one point I had a d-_-b for 25 minutes. But that's not the point. Sorry for the wait blah, blah, blah, had CST testing blah, blah, blah, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (You know what goes here)**

Chapter 3: Rebellion begins

(On the streets)

Eli: I'm almost there. The Watterson house should be just around the corner.

Eli has been running for nearly 10 minutes to the Watterson house to evacuate the Watterson family.

Eli: There it is. Wait… someone's coming out.

Our little rabbit friend sees two Russian soldiers coming out of the house.

Soldier #1: I didn't sign up for this.

Soldier #2: What do you mean?

Soldier #1: I didn't sign up to kill innocent families, I signed up to support families including my own.

Eli, hiding behind a corner of the house, hears about the deed that the Russian bastards have done. Filled with rage, Eli kicks the house to draw there their attention. He then takes out his two M1911 pistols.

Soldier #2: Did you hear that?

Soldier #1: Hear what?

Soldier #2: 'Don't matter, let's go check it out.

The two soldiers walk towards the back of the house. Holding tightly on the trigger, Eli jumps out and shoots down both soldiers.

Both soldiers: AHGG!

Eli: Tangos are down.

Eli runs inside the house to find nothing but a slaughter house. Nicole was killed with a pistol shot between her two eyes. Anais got her neck slit, not off, but slit. And Richard, poor poor Richard, was the only person whose body was not whole. His body parts were everywhere as a result of a grenade being crammed down his throat.

Eli: Oh no.

(Back at the battlefield)

Due to Devin's wound, Gumball decided to take him into a house to help him without the pressure of probably being shot.

*phone rings*

Gumball: Hello?

Eli: I'm at your house.

Gumball: Are they okay?

Eli: About that… this is gonna be hard for you to hear but your family… is dead.

The view goes to Gumball's face, wide-eyed and mouth open. After that, the view goes to a close up of the ground which shows the phone dropping out of the Gumball's hand and hitting the floor. He then falls on his knees and starts crying.

Gumball: NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO! First they invaded and now they are taking the lives of innocent families! No. This can't end like this. Revenge will come first. There are only two people who can help. It's time to call in, Eldridge and Fudgeball.

(Interruption: Fudgeball is courtesy of author Fudgeball. Read his great story in progress The Assassin of Elmore)

Devin in a sarcastic voice: You don't say.

Gumball picks up the phone

Gumball: Eli, call Eldridge and tell him "codeword alpha".

Eli: You sure?

Gumball: I wouldn't be telling you to do so if I wasn't sure.

Eli: Ok, got it.

(Unknown Location)

*phone rings*

?: Hello?

Eli: Hey Eldridge.

Eldridge: Hey Eli, how are you doing?

Eli: I'm doing well. Gumball says "codeword alpha".

Eldridge: Is he sure?

Eli: He's as sure as fuck.

Eldridge: I'm on my way.

(Unknown Air Base)

*phone rings*

?: Hello?

Gumball: Hey Fudgeball.

Fudgeball: Hey Gumball, long time no see.

Gumball: I know. Hey buddy it's time for "codeword alpha"

Fudgeball: I see… I'm on my way.

(Back at the House)

Devin: I need to get up.

Gumball: No. You'll kill yourself.

Devin: I need to give Mark some sniper support.

Gumball: You'll get sh- .

Devin: Help me get on the roof, NOW.

Gumball: Fine. Kar98k or Intervention, your pick.

Devin: Get me the one that wasn't used in World War II as an assault rifle.

Gumball: Intervention it is.

(On the Roof)

Gumball: Devin

Devin: Yeah?

Gumball: Give 'em Hell.

Devin gives Gumball a smile and gets into sniping position.


	4. Allies, Enemies, and a Sniper Rifle

**Chapter 4: Allies, Enemies, and a Sniper Rifle**

**Hello ladies and gents, and welcome to a new chap. of Soldier 1026752. The boys are back for blood, Gumball hungers revenge, and two new allies join the fight. So quick recap, the Wattersons die (except for Gumball), Devin takes up sniping for cover, and two friends are called.**

**Now the moment you have all been waiting for chapter 4 of Soldier 1026752.**

Allies, Enemies, and a Sniper Rifle

**Devin's POV**

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" I scream as I get a 4th headshot. My Intervention was working perfectly, had loads of ammo, gunpowder, and an extra scope encase my current one breaks or gets shot.

And encase I need to go close quarters, I have a combat knife and a Tokarev TT-33.

Everything was going great, except I had a few question; am I gonna die, has Gumball gone insane, and where is Fudgeball and Eldridge? Those questions would be answered only be time.

"Существует одна снайперского на крыше!" ("There is one sniping on the roof!")I here one of the Russians say before pointing an AK-74u at me.

"Oh shit I'm dead I thought and right when the soldier was going to pull the trigger, 50 cal. bullets start flying on the rows of Russians as a plan committed a fly-by.

After clearing all the soldiers the plane lands and out I saw a fudge colored cat.

"Fudgeball!" I yelled in joy. Hoping out of the plane Fudgeball yelled at me "Devin-" he didn't finish because of me cutting him off by shooting close at him.

"The fuck Devin?" he asks me" I respond, "Turn around." He turns around to see the soldier who was aiming his Makarov pistol at him, now dead because of me.

"Sorry for that." I apologize. "It's alright, where's Gumball, he called in a "codeword alpha"." He asks.

"Oh yes, he's inside taking it hard, he looks like he's going mad." I answer him with a worried look. "Good now get off that roof." He orders me.

"I can't, I got injured a few hours ago." I respond.

"Let me help you down." He asks.

"What do you think" I say.

"Don't get smart with me." He said annoyed.

After he helped me get off the roof, we walked into the house to Gumball with a MP5K.

"Fudgeball!" Greeted Gumball.

"Nice to see you." Replied Fudgeball.

They both greeted each other and Gumball headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"They took the lives of my family, why them, what do they want!" he said.

"We don't know, nobody except the invaders know." I said, trying to sooth his anger.

"The Russians are here for someone or something." Interrupted Fudgeball.

"The Russians?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, I took down a fighter on the way here. But if we ever have to continue the fight in the air, it's gonna be a ruff fight." Fudgeball answered."

"Well then." I said in a low and sarcastic voice.

**Eli's POV**

Walking out of the house I wondered how Gumball reacted, how Darwin reacted. But what happened, happened. But a question was in my head, was it

the time to call in "codeword alpha"? Yes I know his family was slaughtered by the animals, but was it really the time? That's up to him I guess. And them

out of nowhere, I get pounced on and dropped. The attacker covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Aghhh!" I yelled in a muffled voice.

"Eli, calm down, it's me." Said a voice quietly.

"Eldridge?" I asked the figure.

"You know it." Answered the figure.

"You my coyote friend, always know when is the best time to get somebody.

**So that's the 4th chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long. I just gave up script writing which makes my other chapters seem long, but **

**anyways, review for ideas and . I will only take in two O.C.s so make 'em good. So I'll see you in chapter 5 guess. Bye.**


	5. Coming Home Part 1

**Coming Home (Part 1)**

**Hello my biatches (just messin with you :)) Just to tell you, this chapter won't really have any action. This is really just gonna be a reunion of the 7**

**boys. So I hope people were content with my sacrifice of script writing, but lets get on with the story. I'm sorry, but I'm lazy so I made this a two-**

**parter.**

**Chapter 5: Coming Home Part 1**

**Eli's POV (Continued from Chap. 4)**

"You my coyote friend, always know when to get somebody." I said to Eldridge.

"Yes, and the person will never be able to tell the tale." He said

"True that, true that. So, Eldridge, what brings you to fine Elmore?" I said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm Eli, it's a "codeword alpha", you know how serious that is." He replied to my joke.

"We'll, let's get going." I said to the friend.

"Right, you need a gun?" He asked me.

"No,"I replied, "I have two M1911s."

"Ok, let's go." Says Eldridge.

**End POV**

* * *

><p>The boys star running on the streets , shooting down whoever dared to shoot at them.<p>

"I'm running low on ammo!" Yells Eli in concern.

"Don't worry once we regroup, I know a place where we can go and load up on weapons and ammo." Replied Eldridge.

"Well let's hope we make it." Said Eli.

Out of nowhere Eli trips and falls to the ground.

"AHHH!" Screams Eli in pain and horror.

"Hold on Eli I'm coming!" Yells Eldridge at Eli.

Then, a Russian soldier comes up behind Eldridge and butts him with a pistol.

"Ugh." Grunts Eldridge.

Both boys were on the ground, barely conscious, were now about to be executed by Russians.

"I'm sorry Eli." Whispers Eldridge to Eli.

"I'm sorry, too." Whispers Eli.

A Russian soldier walks up to Eldridge first, cocks a pistol, and before he pulls the trigger, a grey, wolf-like, figure comes in, slashes the soldier. He does the same to

the next soldier, and so on until all soldiers are dead. It then comes to free the boys.

"W-who are you?" Asks Eli.

"I was never here." Says the figure and then leaves.

"Who was that?" Asks Eli.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Answers Eldridge.

"Let's keep moving." Orders Eli.

**Eldridge POV**

This kid really has the stuff, I thought to myself as we got back on our feet. Something was familiar about the figure. His wolfy appearance, his grey fur,

his fighting skills and style. Was that... Ty? I'm not sure, but we have to keep moving. The house isn't that far from here, we have to get there as fast

as we can. I wonder if Fudgeball has arrived yet. But as I said, we have to keep moving. "Let's go Eli." I tell the boy. He reloads and I do as well. "All set."

He says. Ok


	6. Coming Home Part 2

**Well, it's back. From a long period of rest, Soldier 1026752 is back from the dead. Let's get to it. (Sorry if it's short, I'm getting writer's block on this story.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUICK KEY:<em>  
><strong>

**_(**): First person P.O.V switch_**

**_(*):Third person P.O.V switch_**

**Soldier 1026752**

**Chapter 6: Coming Home (Part 2)**

-6:45-

-West Elmore-

-ESF Agent Eldridge-

_**(**)**_I watched as I saw my old friend, my changed friend, go around destroying all he saw. Yes, he was furious with what has happened. He wasn't the only one, I was furious enough to burst into flames. I was ready to reach in and pull out the heart of anybody trying to help expand this invasion. We have to stop these guys here, in Elmore, in the next 72 hours before Steinov executes his plan. But before we can stop Steinov, we have to get rid of his right-hand. One problem to this though, we don't know nor have any idea on who he is or could be. But I doubt 100% that it can't be any of the others. But what they want. Who is SSE 1026752? What do they want with him? But ESF assigned me to protect him, even if it meant death. When we get back to the house, I can find him. But I have to focus right now. MY sights are constantly aligned with my right eye. Oh, the sight. The tool that delivers deadly accuracy, for a deadly burst of fire. They were everywhere, spread out in the city, opening fire on anybody that seemed a threat. And apparently, all their sights are locked on us. Eli stops and hides behind a boulder. "What are you doing!?", I yell at him. "Sorry, I just ran out of damn ammo right now." answers Eli in concern. "Here, take my gun, I'll just use my .45." I respond without a sweat. "Are you sure? I mean, it's your gun. I can pick one off a dead soldier." asks Eli. "No, it's O.K, really." i reply as I toss him my Vector SMG. "Thanks, Eldridge." he tells me. I simply nodded and we kept running through the streets, firing rains of lead at the waves and waves of Russian soldiers. "They won't stop coming!" Yells Eli. I calm him down by saying, "Look, the house! I see it!". Happy, we finish killing of 3 soldiers before we jump the fence into the backyard and enter the house through the back door. "Phew, now _THAT _was a rush!" says Eli while he takes a rest on the couch. As I walked into the living room, I was surrounded by 4 old friends, a new fudge colored cat whom I have never met. "ELDRIDGE!" they all, besides Eli and the new cat, yell in unison. "Hello there old friends, it's been a long time hasn't it?" I ask in greeting. "Oh it's been a while, alright. It's been 3 years." answered Darwin, one of my best friends in the world. The new feline then walked up to me. He saw my ESF badge and said this: "Sir, I am Fudgeball W., Elmore Air Force, Airman First Class, Sir!". "Cut the soldier lingo, Fudgeball, I'm Eldridge, Officer at the Elmore Strike Force, or ESF as you might prefer. Good to meet you, soldier." I tell him from military personnel to military personnel. After the introduction I pulled out a map, a big map, a table map of all Elmore. "Okay", I start," we all are wondering what these faggots are doing here, right?" I ask. They all nodded 'yes'. "Well, these Russians are looking for Soldier #1026752, or under codename, SSE 1026752. He was a survivor of the Recon Elite extinction. In-fact, he is the last living survivor. WE have to find and protect him before the Russians get to him. The reason, he is programmed to be able to use telekinetic abilities, aking him a weapon of mass destruction. If the Russians find him first... we are doomed and might as well kill ourselves. We have 72 hours max to fin #1026752 before the Russian's Ultra-Satellite tracking device finds him and decimates him. Thankfully, I have a tracker of my own. The down-side, we have to be in a range of 75 meters from him. Got it?" I finish. Once again, they all nod 'yes'. "Good, now let's get this puppy turned on." I say as I flip the switch on the tracker. What happened next nearly shocked me to death. The red dot that marks #1026752 began blinkking like mad, producing ear-piercing beeps. "What's that?" asks Fudgeball. "It...can't be...it's... Gumball." I said. Everybody's jaws, including Gumball's, dropped down to the floor. I walked up to the astonished Gumball. "Sir, it's a pleasure to serve under your command." I told him. "M-me? 1026752? It surely can't be me." stated Gumball. "Let's find out." blurted out Mark before swiping a vase at Gumball's face. Mere inches away from coming in contact with Gumball's face, the lamp stopped and hovered in front of Gumball. This was proof to Gumball he was SSE 1026752; telekinetic abilities. "Oh my God! Oh shit! I... I really am SSE 106752!" laughed Gumball, hysterically to be more specific. He was happy, but he knew what he would have to do now that he knew who he was.**_(*)_** "Congrats, old bro. Looks like you're supreme commander now." teased Fudgeball, remembering about the times when they were kittens, when Fudgeball was physically stronger and would tell Gumball that he was supreme commander and that he would command Gumball, though they both knew they were playing 'army'. "Oh, the good old times." said Fudgeball right after his first comment. "Okay, it's late out, we should probably get some rest. We'll take guard shifts of two at a time, on hour each shift. Devin, you and I will go first." ordered Eldridge. Devin sighed and simply answered, "Fine". Ok boys, hit the sack. We got a long day ahead of us. 1026752, your training starts tomorrow." Eldridge commanded. Gumball just nodded and went to bed. Eldridge was very right. The next day would be the most brutal and violent day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Until next time, Review, Favorite, and Follow. This is The Zombie Within, signing off.<strong>

**(We are the Brony Anonymous)**

**Expect Us**


End file.
